wings of despair
by justaguy35
Summary: after his victory over the oracion seis, after his friends disappeared off the face of the earth, after he failed to protect his guild, Natsu was broken. But when a friendly hand is given to him will he take it? Or will he fall into the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Wings of despair**

x784

As Nirvana's shell lay scattered across the country side. There a small group of mages are just thankful to be alive after all that's happened over the past few days

normal pov:

"Excellent work everyone" Jura said with a stern but happy expression. "And that's the end of our mission!" Ichiya happily piped in. "but who's that guy?" gray asked looking at the stranger in the distance. "he's Jellal" the scarlet haired mage spoke. Shock filled the celestial mage's face. "you dont mean tha-" "It seems that he lost the memories." The sky maiden cut in before Lucy could finish. "This Jellal is completely different" Windy said with the up-most confidence as Erza began to walk over to jellal's side. All this was happening before his eyes.

Natsu's pov

The pain is unbearable. Zero did more damage then I thought. But that pain was nothing compared to the sight before him. "I'm here for you. Even if we ended up hating each other again I just can't leave you alone. I-" _"what was she going to say? Love? After all he did to her, shes willing to let it go? Just like that? No. she cant be thinking right. She'll cry again. I wont let that happen even if I have to kill him myself."_ Wait whats going on? Why are the rune knights here? There taking him away? "_Your not going to get off that easy." _As I jump to my feet the it feels like my head is about to explode. "wait. That man is not the man you think he is."Jura cleared his thought before speeking again. "This man is known as Mystogan of Fairy tail" "And your prof?" the caption said with a unamused tone. "only Fairy tail mages bare that mark.""There is no mark."

" Mystogan show him your mark on your back." Jallel had a blank look on his face but

he nodded and took of his shirt to revile a brown guild symbol on the upper left side of his back. "_you can send him away forever is you say something right now. We both know that's a fake." _"Forgive me I most have mistaken you for someone else." Jellal lowered his shirt still not sure what to think. After the rune knights left Erza asked "What did you do Jura?" "I used my magic to make a fake symbol so he could have a fresh start." "what gave you the righ-" "_Nows your chance. While the arguing." "_Um natsu?" "Hhu? Oh sorry windy where you saying some thing?" "No you were rambling flame brain." "shut it Popsicle!" "Do you rely want to start something already?!" "_Save your energy for our real target." "_Just leave me alone ok? I'm to tired to fight." "OH YEA WELL-wait what?" "did Natsu Dragnell say he wasn't up for a fight?" Lucy said all most fainting. "Natsu are you ok? Do you need a fish?" happy said with concern. "I'm fine I just need to rest" "_lying are we? You know your ill. Ever since Zero used his magic on you. Can you taste it? That hunger at the bottom of your stomach?" "but I'm always hungry."_

_ "..." _"Jellal what are you going to do now?" Lucy asked the blue hared mage. "i don't

kno-" "His only option is to return with us to Fairy tail" Erza said before he could finish . "_See you should have spoken up when you had the chance" _


	2. Chapter 2

WINGS OF DESPAIR

( DISCLAIMER, I don't own FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA. Thanks to all of you who gave me you your oc's.

AND A BIG THANKS TO SHADOWSLAYER2013!)

Chapter 2

Normal POV:

It has been a good week now since Mystogan finely shown his face to the guild. The guild was unsure at first but after a while they figured even the most secretive of people would eventually come out of there shell. And after a while the guild was fine with the new and more public Mystogan. After the guild was empty only a select few remained.

"Lucy looks like your plan is working perfectly," Ezra said with a smile.

"Thanks, Erza. I think people actually believe its the real Mystogan."

"It really means a lot to me that you guys are helping me like this. I can't thank you enough," Jellal said with a smile and a then blush.

"Well its the lest we could do. And besides you had to anyway. After Jura pulled a fast one over the rune knights we had to take you with us."

"I am truly sorry about that."

"Its no big deal," Lucy said taking a sip of her drink. She felt like someone was missing.

"Has anyone seen Natsu lately?"

The group stopped and thought about it.

"No I haven't. Come to think about it I haven't seen him sense we got back," Erza said, troubled over the fact that Salamander was absent for over a week. Or the fact that she didn't notice he was gone.

"I'm sure the fireball is fine," Gray said with reassuring tone.

"I don't thank so."

"Huh?" Gray looked around the room until his eyes rested on a blue cat perched in one of the windows.

What do you mean, Happy?"

"Look for yourself," the cat said as he flew over and dropped a letter into Gray's lap. Gray picked up the letter and began to read it out loud.

"Dear Happy,

I didn't want to tell you like this but I need some time to train for the S-class wizard promotion. But I can't train with you, little buddy. Don't worry. You're still my partner no matter what. I'll see you soon.

And if you could please let the others know, that would be great.

Yours truly,

Natsu."

The group didn't know how to respond to the letter. It was the Exceed who broke the silence. "He just left me alone. He didn't even say 'goodbye'."

Fresh tears we coming up.

"Natsu doesn't just leave without saying goodbye."

The waterworks went off like a switch.

"Its okay, Happy," Lucy said as she went to the side of the little blue Exceed. "If you would like, you could stay with me until he gets back." Happy wipped away his tears with his paw.

"You realy mean that, Lucy?"

"Of course I do, silly."

Happy tackled Lucy again. "Thank you, Lucy! Thank you so much!"

"Why don't you and I go for something to eat?"

"AYE!"

Lucy smiled and picked up Happy, for the first time she not minding the Exceed.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow."

After the new room mates had left, Gray looked at Erza.

"I know he's an idiot, but to run off without Happy?"

This did upset Erza. For as long as she could remember, Natsu would never go anywhere without the cat.

"So, what should we do?" Jellal asked.

"We'll talk to Master in the morning."

"Whatever you say, Erza."

The group left the guild to go their homes.

After Erza showed the letter to the master the next day

"So the brat left just like that?"

"Yes, Master."

"Could you send Alzack in on your way out, Erza?"

"Yes, Master."

Erza left the room to fetch Alzack.

_"What are you doing, boy?"_

"Erza said you wanted to see me, Master?" Alzack said, poking his head into the room.

"Yes, come in and sit. I need you to go and find Natsu."

"Where did he go?"

"That's what I want you to find out."

"So, you want me to get Natsu, but you have no idea where he is?"

"Um... Yes."

Alzack sweat-dropped. "If that's what you want, I'll go tell Bisca and we'll leave at once."

"Actually, I need you to do this alone." \

Alzack went pale at the thought of leaving Bisca behind. "If that's what you want, Master, then I'll leave at once."

"Thank you, Alzack." Makarov sat back in his chair.

"Whatever you're hiding, you should have known you could have come to your family."

"I'll be on my way." Alzack waved his hand and left the guild, in search for the dragon that has a week's head start, with no way of knowing which way he's gone. Alzack sweat-dropped just thinking about it. _"I'm never going to find him"_

One month since Natsu left

"Guys I need to pay rent is due next week, can we please go on a job?" Lucy asked the rest of the team.

"It wouldn't feel right without Natsu," Happy said in a sad tone.

"I have to agree with Happy on this one," Erza said with a hint of sadness (No one seemed to notice).

"We don't need Flame Brain to go on a job together," Gray said, "and its not like we can't-"

"GRAY-SAMA! JUVIA MISSED HER GRAY-SAMA!"

"SOMEONE GET HER OFF ME PLEASE?!" Gray cried in horror as he tried to pry Juvia off him.

When Wendy asked to take Jellal on a few jobs to help him get on his feet, Erza couldn't have been more happy. How Juvia got on the team, she's still not sure.

"So, Wendy, how did the mission go?" Lucy asked as the Sky Maiden sat down in one of the chairs.

"It went well. Jellal did most of the work though. I think he actually likes monster slaying quests."

Just as Wendy finished speaking, Jellal ran into the guild straight for the request board. This made Erza smile to see Jellal so happy. He then ran back to the table, taking a deep breath before saying, "Wendy, how about this one? It looks like it's easy enough, and the pay is good, so how about it?"

Erza was about to ask what the job was when she saw something she didn't like: Lucy and Happy, grinning like mad men. "You know, Jellal, if you need help with a mission, Happy and I would love to help."

"Sure, Lucy, you guys can tag along."

"Juvia wants to spend time with her Gray-sama!"

"Wendy what about you?" Jellal asked Wendy.

"If its alright with you, I'll sit this one out."

Erza did not like this. Not one bit.

"Well looks like its just me and you, Lucy."

" I Guess so." Lucy was smiling triumphantly.

"Let me go ask Mira for some supplies. It looks like it might take a few days to get there," Jellal said as went to talk to Mirajane.

"Well, looks like we don't need Nats-EPPPP!" Lucy finely felt the daggers being cast by Erza. Happy flew behind Lucy and said, "I've never seen her look like that."

The look disappeared the moment Jellal came back.

"Ready to go, Lucy?"

"AYE!"

Just as they were about to leave, Master Makarov stopped Jellal.

"Mystogan, will you be helping us in the S-class wizard exam?" Makarov asked the blue-headed mage.

"It would be a honor, Master."

"That's what I like to hear!" Makarov said, slapping Jellal's back so hard that the man almost fell on his face.

"Master, is it really time to pick the candidates?" Gray asked.

"Indeed, it is." Makarov knew exactly what the mage was thinking, and sighed.

_"I'm sorry, Natsu, but you should have stayed here,' _thought the old man.

Alzack POV

"NATSU, COME BACK!"

Was the Dragon Slayer always this fast? Or am I just this slow?

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"NATSU, WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY?!"

Did he just trip? Natsu and I stopped in a clearing in a dark jungle.

"Natsu, are you okay?"

"Fairy Tail's in trouble."

What did he say?

"THE GUILD DOESN'T KNOW!" screamed Natsu.

"KNOW WHAT?"

"WE NEED TO GET BACK TO THE GUILD!"

The Slayer jumped to his feet, about to take off again. I grabbed his arm, his nearly taking mine off as he ran at least 100 miles an hour.

"Slow down, Natsu! Why is the guild in trouble?"

"They thinkI'm there!"

This is getting old. I've spent the last month tracking him down and he's lost his mind.

"Alzack, you have to believe me! If we don't get there first, they'll kill everyone. Including Bisca!"

What is that suppose to mean? Kill everyone? Kill Bisca?

"WHY ARE WE STILL STANDING HERE? LETS GO!"

(Till next time! And as always, have a good one!)


	3. Chapter 3

WINGS OF DESPAIR

DISCLAIMER, FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA

Chapter 3

Back at the guild

"I cant believe Levy would pick Gajeel over me!" Troy said from his seat at the bar.

"Like she would pick you over me!" Jet barked from his set next to him.

"You two quiet down. Its hard to concentrate with you to moping," an annoyed Reedus said as he was working on his new painting.

"So, Romeo, how do you think your dad will do?" Wakaba asked the boy sitting at the table.

"He'll win for sure!" Romeo said excitedly .

"Let's hope so."

_"There's no way he's beating the others."_

"Whats so funny?" Romeo asked Wakaba.

"Oh, nothing important," he said, patting the boy on the head. Just then, the guild's doors flew open and three hooded figures walked into the guild. The one in front removed his hood. It was a man at least the age of 20. He has long brown hair that goes down to his chin; his eyes a dark brown. The guild went silent.

"Can I help you?" Wakaba asked as he left Romeo's side to meet the newcomers face to face. The man lifted his nose in the air and took a deep sniff. The man lowered his head and looked around the room.

"One of them is definitely here."

"Just who are you looking for?" Wakaba asked. The trio walked closer. The one on the left removed his hood. It was a girl with long pink hair that went below her waist. Her eyes were the thing that scared him the most. They were blood red. She looked at Wakaba with something he didn't expect: hunger. This was the second thing that worried him, aside from her eyes. How could he have missed it? Her robe was stained in blood right where the neck begins.

"Can I have this one?" The girl now walked toward Wakaba.

"Try not to make a mess, Nagi."

The blond said with a small grin.

"I'll tell the others to be ready," the last hooded man said.

"Very well, Max," the blond told Max as he left the guild. Wakaba has had it.

"WHO DO YOU THANK YOU-"

Wakaba felt a sharp pain in his neck. Gasps filled the room as the pinkette bit into the side of Wakaba's neck. The man fell to the floor limp and lifeless.

"That was tasty. Now who's next?"

On a train heading for Magnolia

"Natsu, I'm sorry but, this is the fastest way to Magnolia," Alzack said as he looked over Natsu. From the looks of it, he had barely slept in weeks. Natsu sat up from his seat.

"I'll tell you from the beginning," Natsu said trying, not blow chunks all over the cabin. Natsu described his battle with Zero, and the after affect of Zero's magic, the voice inside his head.

"And after we got back, it told me to head for a small village outside of Clover. It said it was the best way to help my sickness. After about two weeks, I got to the village and it was empty. That's when I first them."

Flash back

"Hello? Anyone there?"

Natsu scanned the village. It appeared to be empty.

"I thought you said there was someone to help me here."

Natsu stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hello?"

For the first time in weeks, he was the only one in his head. Natsu was about to turn around when he smelled a unfamiliar sent.

"Well, looks like you're not a complete waste of a lacrima."

Natsu spun around to see a man standing on top of the main hut.

"Well, I got him here didn't I?"

Natsu knew that voice. It's the one that has plagued his mind for the past few weeks. The voice belonged to a teenager with silver hair and gray eyes. He wore a plain white T-shirt and faded blue jeans.

"HEY! Whats the big idea? Why were you in my head? Wait, does this mean I'm not crazy?! I knew it!"

Natsu was to rapped up in his own revaluation to notice there was now seven of them.

"Are you sure you didn't damage his brain, Azazel? " One of the men asked the man named Azazel. Natsu stopped to remember his rage.

"Hey, why were you in my head?"

Azazel looked at the man on top of the main hut.

"Shall we let the recruits have this one?"

"HEY! I asked you a question!"

Natsu was about to ask him a third time when he noticed there were more then two.

"Whats going on?"

Natsu ignited his fists with fire.

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

The man jumped down from his spot and pulled out a paper.

"Natsu Salamander Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. Young man, 17 years old. Pink spiky hair, explosive personality. I would presume that this is you?"

The man put the paper back his robe.

"What's it to you?" Natsu knew he was in trouble. There was a long pause.

"There are two other Dragon Slayers in you guild, correct?"

'Who are these guys? And what do they want with Wendy and Gajeel?'

Azazel stepped up from his spot.

"Yes, they're there," Azazel said to the man.

"Will you stay out of my head?!"

Azazel looked at Natsu with a smirk.

"So, who's going to get him? Us, or the recruits?" Azazel asked the man.

"Tell Keri to start the rain. Then, let the recruits take over. And Azazel, do not interfere with the fight. If he gets away, track him down. Do not let him get back to his guild. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Azazel did a small bow and in a flash, the man was gone.

"I don't know what you want, but if it's a fight you want, then you got it!"

Natsu ignited his body with fire.

"Who's first?!" Natsu challenged.

Azazel looked at the sky and closed his eyes. He opened them, looking at the other guys and said, "What are you waiting for?"

The one on his left charged Natsu with his hands engulfed in water.

"Water magic, eh?"

Natsu returned the charge to the mage.

**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Natsu's fist connected with the man's jaw and sent him flying.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?"

Natsu was about to charge again when he felt something hit his head. "Is that-"

**"Water Slicer!"**

A mage hit Natsu from the back. Natsu was sent flying and landed on one knee. "That was a cheap shot!"

Natsu felt it again and when he looked up, he saw the source. It was raining.

"Where did this come from? There hasn't been a cloud in the sky for days!"

Natsu's fire was put out by the rain.

"Oh, shit."

A mage looked at Natsu.

"Now its our turn!"

The four mages did something Natsu didn't expect. Funnels of water was draining into there mouths.

"You've got to be kidding me! You guys are Dragon Slayers?! Wait, a dragon taught all of you magic?" Natsu couldn't believe his eyes Never has he heard of dragons taking more then one apprentice.

"You're dense, aren't you?" Azazel shouted from his spot.

"What do you mean?" Natsu yelled back, picking himself up from the mage's attack.

"You still don't get it? Isn't it a little weird that all five of them are Dragon Slayers of the same element?" Azazel almost felt sorry for Natsu. Almost. Natsu put two and two together and he came to one conclusion. "YOU GUYS ARE BROTHERS!"

Azazel face palmed. "THEY'RE LACRIMA DRAGON SLAYERS!"

"Oh. That makes way more sen-"

One of the mages grabbed the distracted Natsu and threw him into the air. The next mage went up with him.

**"Water Dragon's Kick!"**

Natsu was kicked far from the village. He landed hard with a _thud_ over the next hill

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? AFTER HIM!" Azazel yelled at the mages.

"Yes, sir!"

And they were after the powerless Dragon Slayer.

_"You have to run."_ Natsu opened his eyes. This voice was different from the Azazel's. It was female.

"WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU? You have any idea what happened last time I listened to a voice inside my head?"

_"JUST RUN!"_

Natsu got up and looked back at the village.

"I never run from a fight!"

"That's good. We don't feel like tracking you down."

Natsu turned around to see three mages.

"Wait, wasn't there four of you?"

**"Water Dragon's Kick!"**

Natsu was kicked from the back of the head.

_"JUST RUN AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS!"_

Natsu was laying flat on his chest. The rain wasn't letting up. If anything, it had gotten worse.

_"What do you mean?'_

Two of the mages dragged Natsu to his knees.

_"They're in trouble?'_

Natsu was fighting to stay awake. Each of his arms were binned by a mage.

"Nighty, night."

The mage began to force water down Natsu's throat.

'You have to help him! He'll drown!'

Natsu tried with all his energy to fight, but it was no use. Natsu was slipping.

_'Just hold on! Help is almost there!'_

Natsu's vision was blurred.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YO-"

**"Cosmic Dragon Barrage!"**

The mage that was drowning was no longer there. Natsu spat the water up and gasped for air. The mages holding his arms were to shocked from the sight before them. Natsu ripped his his arms free, and rolled out of the way. The rain seemed to let up. Natsu wiped his eyes so he could see clearly. The sight he saw was a bloody mess. Natsu jumped to his feet from the sight and started to back away from the sight. His back made contact with something. Natsu spun around to come face to face with a girl. Her skin was pale. Her hair was messy black and went down to the middle of her back. Her head was turned, showing her ears, which much to Natsu's surprise were pointed, and had silver clasps up the ridge of her right ear. She turned and looked at Natsu. Her eyes reassembled that of a demon's. But the eyes were blood wore a black V-neck and a white leather waist coat, Black denim short-shorts and her bey gear hanging off of a white silver-studded belt actually going through the short's belt loops. And combat boots. Natsu just stood there.

_'I know she's scary, but she's not all that bad.'_

The voice in Natsu's head spoke.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked, still shocked from the mess behind him.

"The name's Sakura," she said sticking out her hand.

"Natsu."

They shook hands. Natsu was right. Her hands were cold. Really cold.

"I was wondering when Calvary would come."

They both turned to see Azazel standing next to a girl with short, light blue hair. She was wearing a strapless blue dress.

"Keri, would you please?"

Keri nodded and pointed her hand at them. Before they could react to the spell, lighting shot out of her palm and was heading straight for them when a pale shield took the blast. "So, little sis, how have you been?"

Azazel was still looking at the pair. Was Sakura his sister?

"I'm not your sister, you monster!"

A voice much like the voice in his head came from behind Natsu. There, a small girl, maybe thirteen or fourteen years old, was standing. She had silver hair, which stopped just below her chin. She did look quite a lot like him.

"Natsu, we can take them. Go warn your guild."

As much as he hated it, Natsu had no choice but to run and warn his friends. And that's what he did. As fast as his feet could carry him, the sound of explosions and thunder fading behind him.

End of flash back

Alzack sat back in his seat. The thought of one Dragon Slayer on a rampage was scary, but the thought of an entire guild of them?

"That's why I was running," Natsu said, clutching his sides. The train slammed to a halt, throwing Natsu up and over Alzack into a roll. Natsu recovered and jumped up.

"Whats going on? Why did the train stop?" Natsu asked Alzack.

"I don't know. Magnolia is just over the...hill."

Alzack eye's showed great fear. Natsu turned around to see what he was looking at. Black smoke was rising in the distance. Natsu and Alzack ran for the door. Natsu blew the doors off and started running up the hill with Alzack close behind him. When they peeked the hill, they could not believe there eyes. Magnolia, their home, was set a blaze. Fire was raining down from the heaven's, cyclones were running through the streets with figures in the center. Alzack and Natsu broke into a dead sprint. There's fight was just beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. Sorry i took so long for this chap, i promise to update sooner.

Now back to the story.

Wings of Despair

Chapter 4

Magnolia

"We have to make it to the guild!" Natsu said, running down the streets of the city.

"What about them?!" Alzack shouted, pointing to a group of mages running in their direction.

Natsu pulled ahead of Alzack and charged the mages.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu fired at the mages.

"wind Wall!"

One of the mages casted a shield and protected the trio.

"Is that all you got?" The mage roared at Natsu.

"Alzack, now!" Natsu commanded. Alzack shot through the mage's leg.

"AHHHH!"

The mage screamed in pain and fell onto the ground. Natsu charged again.

"Wind Wall!"

Another shield went up.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Natsu's attack broke through the shield and was upon the mages. The mages, still able to move, ran from the Fairy tail mage.

"You can't just leave me here!" The mage shouted from his spot on the ground. Natsu grabbed the mage's shoulders and slammed him into the wall.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Natsu demanded.

"Please, don't hurt me! I was just following orders," the mage pleaded.

"Alzack, go on ahead and look for the others," Natsu said to the other boy. Alzack nodded and went down the next street. Natsu punched the guy between the eyes, the man slumping to the floor. Natsu ran from the alleyway into the main street that lead straight to Fairy Tail's guild hall. There, Natsu found something he couldn't stand to see: bodies lay scattered across the street. The smell of burning flesh, mixed with the smoke, was to much for the Dragon Slayer to bear. Natsu gagged at the smell.

"NATSU!"

Looking around for the source of the voice, Natsu saw Alzack was kneeling by one of the bodies. Once the boy saw where the other was, he ran as fast as he could, stopping just behind him, he saw who Alzack was beside. There, a man in a white T-shirt with two gold belts in the shape of a "x" and checkered green pants, lay.

Eyes looking into the twilight sky, blood dripping from his mouth, and a large bloody spot on his side. Natsu cleared his thought.

"Dr-Droy?"

Droy, not taking his eyes off the sky and spoke, "I... Tried to stop them. They were too strong. They attacked from all over."

A tear crept up in his eye.

"They started killing everyone. In the guild, or not. Natsu..."

Natsu went to his side. "Don't worry, pal. We'll have Wendy patch you up, and then you'll-"

"Natsu, don't lie. We both know that I'm far too gone."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Natsu screamed at his dying comrade.

"Natsu, Alzack, make them pay for what they did. Show them what it means to mess with Fairy tail!" Droy said as he drew in his last breath. Then, he was gone.

"Natsu, we need to keep moving," Alzack said, waving a hand over Droy's eyes, closing them, never to open again.

Natsu stood up and began to run to the guild, Alzack close behind. They turned the last corner and put laid their eyes on their ruined guild hall. The front doors were bashed in. They both tried to prepare each other for the sight inside their destroyed home. Alzack took lead. Just as he stepped into the guild a ,magic circle materialized and exploded, forcing Alzack into the building.

"ALZACK!" Natsu roared, slamming on the circle with his fists. Alzack ran to the other side of the circle.

"I can't get out!" Alzack panicked. For Natsu, all he could see was his lips moving with no sound. Natsu ran back to the other side of the street and prepared to charge when he saw it: there were several magic circles, all over the building's windows. But the largest was above the guild. The circle was dark purple, with powerful spells etched into the outer ring. And much to Natsu's surprise, there in the sky, was a girl. A girl with light blue hair and wearing a blue dress. Natsu remembered this girl.

She slowly put her hand to the sky. Natsu recognized the attack.

"HEY, ITS ME YOU WANT! LET HIM GO!" Natsu yelled at the maiden in the sky.

She looked at Natsu and let out a small, gentle laugh. She then brought down her hand, and with it, lighting hit the circle in the sky, which enhanced her attack. A pillar of light struck the guild and sent Natsu flying into a wall. Natsu slipped and landed on all fours. He ran for what was left of the guild and started looking though the ruble.

"Alzack, where are you. Dammit!"

"Ov-er here."

The sound came from where a bookshelf was knocked over. Natsu picked up the self and threw aside. There, Alzack was impaled in the stomach by an iron bar, blood flowing from his mouth.

"N-Natsu... Make them pay ." "I will Alzack. Don't you worry just rest now." Natsu said to him taking his friend's hand a giving it a firm squeeze. It was not returned. Natsu put his friends hand down and waved his hand over Alzack's eyes. Closing them.

A voice came from behind Natsu, "Well, looks like we have to work on your aim, Keri."

He turned around to see Azazel behind him. Natsu charged Azazel with all his might.

"I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL!"

He wrapped his arms around Azazel and landed on top of him. Natsu grabbed Azazel's head and crushed him into the pavement. Azazel lifted his legs and rapped them around Natsu's neck, throwing him to the ground. In one motion, Natsu jumped and landed on his feet.

"I'll make you pay!" Natsu said, igniting his fist. Azazel only had a smirked, humming a tune as if he was on a stroll. Azazel looked Natsu in the eyes and was about to say something. Time started to slow down. In the corner of Azazel's eye, he saw a flash of blue. Time started to pick up speed again and Natsu jumped to the side, a streak of blue lightning flew past him and nailed Azazel in the chest.

Azazel fell to the ground unconscious. Natsu was unsure what happened when Keri fell a few yards away from Azazel. He looked in the sky to see a flash of light and something, or someone, landed in front of Natsu. He is a tall, slightly muscular man with tanned skin landed in front of Natsu. His hair is a messy, chin-length blonde with with tips, multicolored eyes; the left gold and the right grey. He is wearing an orange bandana around his neck and a pair of goggles on his head with a yellow button-up shirt, leather vest, black pants, and brown shoes.

Natsu was about to attack the man when a familiar voice popped into his head saying, I'm so sorry we're late; please don't be mad.

It was a small girlish voice.

The man looked over Natsu, sticking out a hand with a big smile.

"You must be Natsu. I've heard a lot about you. My name's Phoebus Solaris."

Natsu hesitated and took Phoebus's hand.

"Are you a friend of Sakura and that little girl that helped me?" Natsu asked, still on guard.

"So that's where Sakura and Emily were sent to the other day." Phoebus said to no one in particular.

'Emily must be the little girl that was with Sakura.'

When Natsu remembered what was happening as he lost balance and landed on his knees.

"Are you all ri-"

Phoebus looked at the smoldering ruins, then at Natsu's guild mark and knew exactly what was wrong with the Dragon Slayer. "I'm truly sorry about your friends, Natsu."

Phoebus's words hit Natsu hard.

'Master, Gildarts, Gray, Lucy, Erza... They're all gone. Everyone is gone. I was to late too late help the guild and could do nothing to help Alzack. DAMN IT!' Natsu slammed his fists on the ground. "We were too late."

Natsu heard a familiar voice. He looked up to see Emily and Sakura along with five others in robes. One of them walked to Natsu and crouched by him and removed their hood. It was a girl with long flowing emerald hair and dark green eyes. She looked about the same age as Natsu.

"Natsu, I'm sorry about what happened here. But you need to come with us." The girl stood up and offered a hand to Natsu. "If you want to make sure this never happens to anyone else, take my hand and I will explain everything."

Natsu didn't have to think twice. He would not let this happen to anyone else. He took her hand and she pulled him up. Natsu looked at the group.

"Well, looks like you got a new pawn. Eh, Coraline? "

The group spun around to see a man wearing a long black unbuttoned trench coat, black jeans, and a black shirt. A long scar went from the top of his left eye to the bottom of his right. On his left side stood a girl with pink locks and red eyes. To the left of the man was a man holding Azazel and Keri under his arms.

"You will pay for this, Vail," Coraline said.

"So, Natsu, tell me," Vail looked at Natsu, "how does it feel? Your entire guild, was just whipped off the face of the Earth, making you the last little fairy? It must hurt knowing the pain they went through. I thought they were supposed to be the strongest guild, right? Oh well."

Natsu couldn't take anymore. "I'LL BURN YOU TO ASHES!"

Natsu was about to charge the man when Coraline grabbed the back of his collar.

"Let me go!" Natsu demanded.

"Look," said Coraline, pointing her finger at the sky. Natsu couldn't believe his eyes.

"Is that-" Natsu stared at the golden magic circles in the sky.

"It's Etherion," Sakura stated. Coraline looked around then back at Vail.

"Well, looks like we have to cut this little visit short," Vail said with a wink. A dark blue magic circle appeared over Vail and his group. "See ya next time." And in a flash they were gone.

"Emily, start the spell," Coraline commanded the small girl, then looked back at Natsu.

"Natsu, we have to go." Natsu took one last look at what's left of his home. 'They will pay for this.'

"Lets go," Natsu said, stepping under the magic circle. The world outside the circle blurred.


End file.
